


if you send for me, you know i'll run

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: enid gaines is a murderer. lettice prestwich doesn't care. she just misses her girlfriend.
Relationships: Enid Gaines/Lettice Prestwich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	if you send for me, you know i'll run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the gore chat on the mmu discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+gore+chat+on+the+mmu+discord+server).



Enid bit her nails harshly, drawing blood from the tip of her finger. She swore softly, and she shivered in the cold of the visiting room.

Enid Gaines was a murderer.

She didn't mean to murder Elizabeth, truly. But one second she was standing there, and they were arguing, and the next Elizabeth was on the floor with her head smashed in, and End was reaching for the rake and-

Enid Gaines murdered someone. She would've gotten away with it, too. Enid often thinks about how that would've gone. She'd go to Oxford and get her diploma, and she'd live up north with Lettice Prestwich, and they'd have their own flat they filled with little trinkets, and they could pretend they were normal. 

But she didn't get away with it. She looked up to see Lettice there, her hazel eyes and her pinched face making Enid feel safe. She thought about how Lettice screamed whilst Enid was being dragged away from her by the police, the dry smile on Enid's face, the two girls that had caught her - Daisy and Hazel - both standing there and beaming with pride, and the smile slid off her face. She sighed, and she cooperated with the police, and she wanted to be dead. 

It was funny, because if Enid was to get done for anything, it would've been lesbianism, and Margaret Dolliswood, Astrid Frith and Lettice herself would've been arrested with Enid. But instead she was sat in Borstal, in the visiting room, and Lettice was sat in front of her, the two separated by a glass wall that felt like it was made of brick. Enid just wanted to kiss Lettice one final time. The two of them were 17, and Enid would most likely face trial when she turned 18, and there was a high chance of her being capitally punished. She bowed her head, and Lettice tapped on the glass and picked up the phone. 

Before Lettice could say anything, Enid started, "Lettice, I'm sorry. It was spur of the moment, Elizabeth was teasing me about you and I and me cheating to get into Oxford and I just...snapped." Lettice put her hand up against the glass, and Enid wanted to wipe away her tears. 

"I know. I'm not angry. I just miss you. She got what was coming to her, and both you and I know it. Blackmailing that many people was never going to end well for her." Lettice muttered, the southern lilt of her voice bringing Enid to tears. 

Enid put her hand where Lettice's was, and she leaned against the glass. "How long are you going to be here for? Life?" 

Enid shook her head, and Lettice sighed in relief. "They're thinking of giving me 20 years, but with the right lawyers, we can make it 15." 

She nodded, and Enid hated to see her so upset.

It reminded her of the day they first kissed.

_Lettice Prestwich was a quiet girl that never spoke to anyone, and she usually didn't eat her food unless the teachers made her. Enid was...intrigued by her, was the right word for it. So she spoke to her, and they became fast friends. They were best friends before the day was over. Lettice was usually made fun of by Elizabeth, since you could see her ribs. She'd get laughed at whilst everyone was changing for Games, and the other girls would call her underdeveloped and frigid, amongst other things. Enid hated it, and she hated how she'd usually find Lettice crying her out in the toilets._

_Lettice was...different. She didn't like loud noises, and her hands would flap about the place when she was happy (which she called stimming), and she'd make strange noises, and sometimes the other girls called her possessed for it._

_One day, Lettice was in the toilets, stimming. Elizabeth found her, and a fight broke out between her and Margaret Dolliswood and Florence Hamersley, two girls Enid had always liked. They were kind enough, and they stood for what was right. Elizabeth was laughing, and Margaret and Florence immediately tried to stop her, and Lettice ended up having an overload. Enid understood what was going on, and immediately got Lettice out of the horrid place, and helped her calm down._

_Enid begged Lettice to eat something and she did, and they sat in silence, until Lettice muttered, "Thank you, Enid. Not many people would've done what you did," Enid shrugged off her thanks, and they sat on the roof of Deepdean, and Lettice shivered, so Enid gave her her blazer and she innately frowned at how bulky it looked on Lettice, who was thin and had a frail frame._

_Lettice leaned up and touched her lips to Enid's, and Enid kissed her again softly, and they hugged until the sun came up on the horizon._

Lettice smiled sadly, and she muttered one thing to Enid after looking at her watch. Enid's heart sank. Her time was up. "I love you, Enid Gaines." she said, and the guard walked in, and dragged Enid away from the girl she loved yet again, and all she did was scream. 


End file.
